


That Way Madness Lies

by jusrecht



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi and Vongola Decimo are one but not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Way Madness Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: _Tsuna - prison; "between what he wants to do and what he must do"_.

The flame courses, seizes, madly searing. Tsuna shrinks, reduced to a feathery thread of conscience.

A gloved fist finds its mark beneath shattered ribs. A metallic smell twists in his nostrils; blood spills, warmer than the fire that burns madness into his mind. Vongola Decimo feels nothing.

The body slips, sinks to beaten ground—useless, a dead thing abandoned to nature’s course. The second group approaches, their screened faces free of engraved fear. _He_ stands firm, blood-slicked hands poised to kill.

Bullets rain down on _him_ , but Yamamoto’s spell holds, still the stronger shower. Under the liquid aegis, Don Vongola begins to move, a sun-bright blaze weaving in and out of shadows. (Precision is the mark of mastery. Always aim for the heart. Less time. Less pain. Less waste. Think of the things you must protect.)

In a little over three minutes, a band of thirty sinks to one. The last man standing drops to his knees, shaking, a flawed centrepiece on the field of corpses. Tsuna screams voiceless pleas and weeps tearless anguish. No one listens; _his_ face remains a mask of bloodless apathy. _He_ lunges, armed with purpose, swifter than the wind.

One more beating heart does not matter—it weighs very little in the cradle of his fingers. Tsuna howls; Vongola Decimo smiles. Behind them, the base stands safe.

  
 _  
**End**   
_


End file.
